


Decisio (cast a spell on me)

by bakayuni



Series: just be joyful (we're wizards!) [2]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Edit: I CAN FINALLY TAG THIS AS JBJ, I look forward to the day i can tag this as jbj, M/M, Mentions of others but they were literally just mentioned lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakayuni/pseuds/bakayuni
Summary: And then he decides to throw caution to the wind instead. Gryffindor isn't the only brave one in the area, he thinks.Or; Donghan tutors Taedong, and their conversation derails without meaning to.





	Decisio (cast a spell on me)

**Author's Note:**

> Soo i'm back again with the next installment i promised. It's not necessary to read the previous fic, you can read this as a stand alone! Of course, it'll be nice if you could read my other works too
> 
> Please point out any mistakes i may have made, and happy reading!

"Honestly, why are you so bad at this?" Donghan groaned, wishing he can curse his decision-making skill that landed him in this situation.

To his credit, the person he's talking to actually seemed a little sheepish, if the embarrassed grin on his face is anything to go by. "It just wasn't my favorite subject, I guess." Taedong laughed, a pretty loud sound that garnered quite a bunch of irritated glares from the other library inhabitants.

"I can't believe you honestly got a Dreadful on charms. _Charms._ It's the basic of all magic, Taedong, how did you even pass your second year!?" Donghan hissed in disbelief. This is so not what he signed up for when he volunteered to tutor his senior.

Taedong only smirked and gestured to himself. "But here I am in all my glory, heading to the completion of my fourth year at breakneck speed." He smiled in that haughty fasion of his, though the corner of his lips is quickly pulled downwards into a frown. "Or at least I would, if I could manage to snag that Acceptable for this bloody class." He groaned, backtracking on his statement as he pulled his hair in frustration.

Donghan rolled his eyes at that. "If you were actually a git, I would have no trouble believing this kind of grade." He grumbled, holding Taedong's paper test which was marked with a big, bright red, _'FAIL'._ "I volunteered because I thought you only need a partner to revisit past chapters, not to re-teach you things you don't understand. Which is a lot, apparently." The younger bitterly states, his eyes boring holes onto the elder like a judge delivering verdict to a defendant.

Taedong chuckled. "Sorry about that. But don't worry, I guarantee you'll get an impressed smile from Professor Yumi at your next class, yeah? There's no better way to study than to review past lessons, after all!" He grinned, as if that alone is enough to appease the annoyed underclassman.

(It kinda does, but Taedong doesn't need to know that. He's vain enough as it is, no need to boost his ego further.)

"I'd rather you tutor me back on Transfiguration, to be honest." Donghan muttered as he charmed The Standard Book of Spells Volume 1 to 4 into a stack. Taedong either didn't hear him or just plain ignored his request, to which he's a petty little prat, if it's the latter. The guy knew how jealous Donghan was with his near-prodigous expertise in Transfiguration. Donghan could only dream of transforming a rat to a chair without mistake, yet Taedong could turn that very same rat into an elephant if he so wished.

Maybe that's why Taedong can't even do a levitation charm to save his life. The world really is fair. "Keep in mind that I can't help you much on fourth year lessons, though. I only studied it a bit in my spare time, after all." Donghan paused. "And you gotta make sure to review it in your own free time, too. This session will be useless if you don't intend to study on your own."

Of course, the one in question only grinned in response. Donghan would probably meet Death sooner than see a glimpse of regret on Taedong's face.

"So, where would you like to start?" Donghan asked, internally bracing himself for the worst.

"Ah, yeah," Taedong spoke up, eyes widening as if he's struck by some kind of epiphany. "So what's the name of the locking spell again? And how do you cast it?"

Donghan sighed. This is going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

"—so that's why you have to spin the wand like this, but don't do it excessively, since you gotta control the energy, and if overdone, it can even turn to be a completely different spell. Well, you'll know if it feels right when you're used to it—" Donghan paused in his explanation, looking over at the yawning Taedong. "You're not listening, are you?" The younger miffed. He didn't take the time to explain all these details just to be ignored like this.

"I am, I am!" Taedong hastily claimed, his arms thrown up in defense. "It just doesn't make much sense, you know. You gotta put the right feel into it, but how do you even measure a feel in the first place? Why can't there be an exact calculation!?" He whined loudly, stomping his legs repeatedly like a little child. It's actually kinda cute and Donghan would just leave him be, usually, but Madam Pince was looking at them pointedly from her desk and the last thing Donghan wanted is to be kicked out of the library just because someone can't use their inside voice. Donghan wondered who's the younger one between them, here.

He sighed. "And this is why you're a Transfiguration maniac," He whispered, hoping Taedong would get the hint to _lower his bloody voice, dammit._ "You were probably the first in line to apply in Arithmancy too, weren't you?" This was one thing Donghan could never understand about his older friend. He'd rather dive into the deepest part of Black Lake than ever encounter calculations again (he'd had enough of that in elementary school, thanks), but here is Taedong, eager to get to know the 'magical properties of numbers', as stated in the subject's syllabus.

If this is the muggle world, Taedong would be that weirdo who'd drool over seemingly unsolvable algebra equations, probably.

Taedong fake-gasped, holding his hand atop his heart dramatically. "How did you know that," He claimed in wonder. "Did you spy on me that day, my dear Donghan? Oh, I never knew you were so fixated on me," He whispered in a rush, as if afraid to spill out an important secret, "You should've told me something, big bro will definitely spoil you as much as your heart desires!" Taedong said, as he proceeded to make disgusting kissy noises at Donghan.

Donghan internally mourned. Where was that cool big bro he first met on the platform? Is this how the memories of his childhood become ash? Gone, destroyed to the ground?

Instead, he rolled his eyes. "That big bro will never fail at Charms so spectacularly like this." He shuffled through some of the papers and handed all of them to Taedong, "Now you do all these courses, and I'll check your answers after you finished, and no," Seeing Taedong about to interject, he quickly adds, "You can't ask me for every questions, Taedong, ask me after you've finished it all. Ask me the ones you really, truly, honestly don't understand."

Taedong's pout may be the cutest thing Donghan has ever witnessed, but that doesn't mean he can get away with anything. "You'd make a really unpopular professor, Donghan." The elder grumbled, but he complied with it anyway.

The third year only shrugged. "I'm not gonna be a professor in the first place."

"Oh?" Taedong asked without looking. He's actually intent on doing the coursework, it seems. Donghan's relieved that this temporary student of his is earnest enough. "So what're you going to do once you graduate, kid?"

"Don't call me that," he sighed audibly. What he's going to do once he graduate, huh?

There was a long silence before Donghan managed to speak again. The sounds of the quill scratching the parchment's surface seems to encourage him, if only for a bit. "I'll go home first, of course." He murmured softly, slowly. "After that, well. I don't know, to be honest," he confessed. "Not yet, anyway." Donghan shrugged, leaning his weight on the back of the chair more. "There are lots of things I want to do, but on the other hand, there's nothing I want to do in particular, either." He paused, chewing his lips in thought. "Is that bad?"

He wasn't depressed about it or anything, he knows there's still a long way to go, knows he doesn't have to rush. He understand that there's nothing wrong with it.

Taedong probably doesn't know that, though, since he immediately stopped writing. "Hey," he said. "Hey, Donghan, look at me." Again, he said it, a little louder this time as his ink-smudged hand grasped the Ravenclaw's clenched fist.

Donghan only realized he had turned his gaze downwards when he looked up to meet Taedong's eyes. "If you don't know what you want to do, what you want to _be_ yet, that's fine." He smiled, eyes as thin as the blinds that used to cover his windows, back at his house. Taedong has that funny way of making him feel homesick and at home at the same time.

"But you already know what you wanna do in the future, don't you?" He asked, his balled fist loosenng.

The Gryffindor's smile didn't so much as falter. "Because there's only so much that interests me, you know?" He talks softly, much like talking to a child. Donghan always hated that about him. "And what I like, I'm gonna do my very best at it. What I don't like, though," he chuckled sheepishly, gesturing his chin at all the scattered papers on their part of the desk, "That's another story altogether."

"So don't think too much about it, yeah?" Taedong's hand began unravelling his own, their fingers intertwining atop the messy table. It feels a little too close for comfort, but Donghan couldn't bring himself to say anything. "I'm gonna be here with you, every step of the way. You hear me? I'll be here." And Taedong's smile is a little too bright for his eyes, a little too warm for his heart, and Donghan couldn't take anymore of this.

"You're so cheesy," he scoffed, quickly retreating his hand from Taedong's hold (his hand tingled from the warmth the elder left, but Donghan paid no mind to it). He hoped his tone was harsh enough, he'd rather not sound like the exact opposite. "I prefer not have you here to be my extra baggage, so get going and finish those, won't you?" Donghan wasn't the best in masking his emotions, but he'll still try.

Taedong only chuckled. "Alright." He says, as if it really is. As if everything's fine, as if he didn't just flipped Donghan's heart upside down.

He didn't say anything in response—or maybe it's more accurate to say that he couldn't. Weirdly enough, neither did Taedong, even though he usually would follow up with _actual_ cheesy lines by now. Instead, he busied himself with all the tasks Donghan has given him.

The portraits hung around them were running wild; the pair of brothers on Taedong's left was pretending to snog each other, and the woman placed directly above Taedong's head waggled her eyebrows like there's no tomorrow. Donghan would be fairly disturbed, but he didn't master the art of ignoring them for nothing, so he let himself relax in his own bubble of silence.

Their little tutoring session runs smoothly after that, and when he looked up, Donghan was grateful to find that the portraits have seemingly lost interest in him. It wasn't long before they finally wrapped up, collecting their things by hand as they're too lazy to whip up their wands (it probably also has to do with their muggle upbringing, he muses).

Both of them are walking to the Great Hall right now for dinner, as Taedong chattered on. Donghan was trying to listen, he really does—but the way the portraits snickered at them as they got up from their table, the way Madam Pince was smirking over at them as they head out, their eyes telling him that they know something he doesn't—

—maybe it's the Ravenclaw in him speaking, but he really _hates_ it.

He thinks Taedong's saying something about how the Silencio spell will let his room escape from Gunhee's doom—he's not entirely sure, really—but Donghan can't, for the life of him, concentrate right now. What does those stares mean, exactly?

He wasn't listening, he'll admit to that, but he'll never admit to being caught completely off guard by the boy beside him, literally and figuratively.

"Are you okay?" Taedong asked softly, his hand catching Donghan's wrist. Maybe it's the weather, maybe it's the torches, but the fingers enveloping his skin burns ("Let go," Donghan didn't say), like it's been cursed (is he cursed? Is that it?), and Taedong's face is so close, his eyes so intense, and—

And suddenly Hogwarts' corridor seems way too small. He feels suffocated, as if he's trapped, but he's not sure if he wants to wish otherwise.

Taedong's still speaking, but suddenly Donghan can't hear a thing, his mind hyperfocusing on his sight—and there's Taedong, Taedong beside him, Taedong in front of him, Taedong _with_ him—

"Do you promise?" Is that Donghan speaking? Is that his mouth talking? Donghan doesn't know anymore.

Taedong blinked. From this distance, Donghan could probably count his eyelashes, or something. "Promise what?" He's pretty confused, if the way his eyebrows rose up is any indication.

Donghan realized this is the time. The time to cast a charm on his decision-making skill is right now. This is the only chance he has to escape from this ridiculous predicament he has thrown himself into.

And then he decides to throw caution to the wind instead. Gryffindor isn't the only brave one in the area, he thinks.

"Promise me," he begins, his mouth feeling like lead already. "You said that you'll be here. With me. In the library, you said that, so." He grabbed Taedong's robe tightly. Taedong still hasn't let go of his wrist. "So, promise me."

By this time, Donghan couldn't bear to look at his senior anymore. He's filled with dread, embarrassment, and anticipation mixed all in one go. He feels nauseous.

Most importantly, his neck hurts.

(In his haze, Donghan vowed to become taller than Taedong in the future.)

Donghan was keenly aware of Taedong's easing grip, and that he's making Donghan released his, too. He was scared, unsure, because what does this mean? Is Taedong refusing? Did Taedong lie before? Is he—is he going away—

"You're so cheesy," Taedong's clear voice cut through his thoughts, the echoes reverberating through the walls. The ironic reply isn't lost on him, and suddenly, Hogwarts' corridor doesn't seem all that small.

Maybe it's the weather, maybe it's the torches, or maybe someone cast a charm on him, but Donghan thinks Taedong's smile has never been brighter.

(Why is he so charming when he sucks arse at Charms? The world really isn't fair, in the end.)

"I promise, you wanker. You're never going to get rid of me, even if you wish it." And maybe Donghan's gone mad, but he could've sworn he heard a hint of fondness in Taedong's voice. "Now hurry, we're going to be late for dinner!" The Gryffindor scolded, taking Donghan by the arm as he continued talking. "As I was saying, everyone thinks Jonghyun will be Head Boy next year, heck, we'd even vouch for him if we can, but the blockhead keeps insisting—"

Taedong kept talking even as they arrived in the Great Hall, taking their seats with their friends. Yongguk glanced at him in question at some point, but Donghan didn't remember how he respond to that. In fact, he didn't remember much of how dinner went.

He remembered going to the Ravenclaw Tower with Taedong, though. Remembered the elder telling him that he's just worried, since Donghan seems a little bit out of it today, when asked. Remembered Taedong telling him to sleep well.

Donghan remembered entering his common room to see Donghyun, looking at him amusedly from the couch, asking what made him so happy that he's sporting such a huge grin on his face.

Now, lying in bed, accompanied by only his thoughts, Donghan thinks.

 

Maybe, just maybe, he already did cast a charm on his decision-making skill, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, is Donghan ever going to be not cute? What a mystery to us all
> 
> If you guys have any ideas for what you want to see in this verse, fire away! I'm open to suggestions
> 
> As always, feedbacks, kudos and comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit: now translated to Vietnamese here https://taedonghanvn.wordpress.com/2017/07/18/transfic-decisio-cast-a-spell-on-me/ and here https://circus17.wordpress.com/2017/07/17/trans-oneshot-taedonghan-decisio-cast-a-spell-on-me/


End file.
